1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle front structure, and more particularly, to a vehicle front structure having a framework member that is appropriately deformed when a load is input to the vehicle front structure in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle front structure is required to absorb a load received upon a collision of a vehicle or the like. As a structure for suitably absorbing such a load, there is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-207619 (JP-A-2008-207619) a vehicle framework structure having a plurality of buckling lines, the lower portions of which are inclined forward, arranged side by side on a longitudinally extending portion of a front side member that forms a framework of a vehicle.
In the described vehicle framework structure, because the buckling lines are formed, the front side member may be collapse along the buckling lines if a collision occurs. As a result, the amount of offset with respect to a kick portion in a vertical direction may be reduced, and the bending moment of the kick portion is accordingly reduced.
However, in the vehicle framework structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-207619 (JP-A-2008-207619), if the front side member collapses upon a collision of the vehicle, the longitudinally extending portion is deformed along the buckling lines, and the front side member becomes deformed so that the front end of the longitudinally extending portion moves downward. Thus, during deformation of the front side member, the front side member interferes with an engine or an engine mount and hence may be prevented from appropriately deforming. If the framework member, such as the front side member or the like, is thus prevented from appropriately deforming, appropriate damping of the load imparted through the collision may be prevented.